Leaflets
by suzie2b
Summary: Adventure/Drama—I think I've covered all the bases here. The Rat Patrol has to get an important convoy to its destination amidst a flurry of propaganda.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: Propaganda leaflets were dropped by both the Allies and Axis Forces. In a way I find them a cruel way to beat down the soldiers and make them question what they were doing and why … but then again, it was war.**

 **The leaflets I use in this story are actual ones dropped on the Allies and Germans.**

 **Leaflets**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **There was a loud BANG overhead. The troops of the 1** **st** **Armored Division ducked for cover thinking it was a German air raid. Seconds' later 5x8 sheets of paper floated and fluttered to the ground around the Americans.**

 **On the front of the leaflet was a drawing of a big city—perhaps Manhattan—with lights twinkling in the windows of the skyscrapers. Superimposed over this backdrop was a beautiful young woman dressed in a long skirt, slit to the top of her thighs. She was holding the silken material open invitingly. The top she wore was cropped above the waist, short-sleeved, and open in the front to expose her breasts. In the lower right-hand corner was written "Georgia No. 1".**

 **On the other side the following was printed:**

 **BROADWAY MELODY**

 **Will You Ever Hear It Again?**

 **Keep smiling, my boy – such sweet girls as this one you can only have on paper. Cut her out and pin her to the wall, so that at least your tired eyes may have something to feast on.**

 **Will you ever see it again, Manhattan, the City of Marvels?**

 **Will you ever hear it again, the roaring melody of the Broadway?**

 **Will you ever hold her again in your arms, the girl of your dreams?**

 **Keep smiling, my boy – the "gold-bricks" are doing all this for you. While you are listening to the roar of the shells, old Broadway is singing its melody – also without you. While your eyes are eagerly fixed on the darkness of the night behind which death is lying in wait for you, the funkers back home are feasting their eyes on the slim legs of the Tiller-Girls. While you are getting ready for an assault, one of the newly made profiteers is probably kissing your sweetheart. And while you will still have to be in the Arm for years – after Europe there is the jungle war for you – somebody else will long have taken your job.**

 **While you are fighting and bleeding over here, more than one back home is hoping that you may never come back.**

 **Keep smiling, my boy**

 **Broadway sings its song – also without you**

 **Georgia series comprising 6 pictures. Have you got the others?**

 **#################**

 **Captain Boggs handed the leaflets to Troy. There were two of them. One was the leaflet dropped on the** **1** **st** **Armored Division. The second had been dropped on the British Eighth Army. It depicted a map, supposedly showing how the Allies were surrounded with no means of escape. Beneath the map was printed the following:**

 **Camarades!**

 **Telle est la situation!**

 **En tout cas, la guerre est finie pour vous!**

 **Vos chefs vont s'enfuir par avion.**

 **A bas les armes!**

 **British Soldiers!**

 **Look at this map: it gives your true situation!**

 **Your troops are entirely surrounded – stop fighting!**

 **Put down your arms!**

 **(The German section roughly translates to read: Friends! Such is situation! In any case, war is finished for you! Your leaders are going to run away by air. Down with weapon!)**

 **Moffitt dropped the two pieces of paper back on the captain's desk with disgust. "I cannot believe that any Allied soldier would believe such rhetoric!"**

 **Troy said, "But I can see how it would make our guys stop and think."**

 **Captain Boggs nodded. "Yes, some of the propaganda that's been dropped has caused issues among the troops, but there's really nothing to be done about it at the moment. I'm showing you these so you'll be aware of what you may encounter on your next assignment. If anything like this is dropped on the convoy you'll be escorting, it could possibly spell trouble." He handed a packet of paperwork to Troy and said, "Here are the maps and suggested routes. It looks like the best one at the moment skirts the German/American lines."**

 **Moffitt asked, "When is the convoy due to leave, sir?"**

" **Tomorrow morning … early. It's a long trip through some dicey territory with fifteen trucks." Boggs picked up the leaflets and continued, "And if these are dropped on you, it's going make things more difficult."**

 **#################**

 **Tully had received a message that he was to meet his fellow "rats" in the mess hall. He entered and easily spotted Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch in the mostly empty eating establishment. He grabbed a PB &J sandwich and a glass of milk before he joined them.**

 **Moffitt smiled at his driver as he sat down and said, "You're going to spoil your supper."**

 **Tully mumbled around a bite of sandwich, "No I'm not."**

 **Troy said, "Okay, our next assignment is escorting a fifteen truck convoy to the 76** **th** **Division located at the coordinates marked on this map."**

 **Hitch looked at the map and said, "Wow, that's a long haul."**

 **Moffitt nodded, "Yes, it is. At least three days there."**

" **This indicates that the best route is along the border separating us and the Germans."**

 **Troy said, "Headquarters believe it's the best because it's the shortest. We'll see what we find when we get out there. We may have to make some modifications."**

 **Tully took a sip of milk before he said, "And we're going to be it for escorts? Fifteen trucks is lot for us to keep track of on our own."**

" **Yeah, but there's been two armed halftracks assigned to give us a hand."**

" **Better'n nothin' I guess."**

 **Hitch asked, "When are we leaving?"**

 **Troy replied, "Tomorrow morning at dawn."**

 **Moffitt added, "Might I suggest you ready Bertha and Olive as soon as possible so as to avoid the early morning rush?"**

 **Tully agreed with a smile. "That'll give us a little extra time for breakfast."**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Moffitt ate breakfast before Hitch and Tully showed up, then went to headquarters to check for the latest maps and information. They met Hitch in the motor pool.**

 **Troy looked around and asked, "Where's Tully?"**

 **Hitch said, "I left him and Charley in the mess hall to say good-bye. He should be here in a minute."**

 **Troy and Moffitt went to locate the convoy's commander. They found him at the lead truck as the one of the halftracks took its place in front of it. Troy asked, "Sergeant Francis Phillips?"**

 **The stocky, barrel-chested sergeant turned. "Call me Phillips or Frank … was never partial to Francis. You must be Sergeant Troy."**

" **Yep." Troy nodded towards his counterpart. "This is Sergeant Moffitt. Do you have the maps?"**

 **Phillips said, "Picked them up about an hour ago. Made sure that both halftracks have them too."**

 **Moffitt said, "Good. We'll be heading south for twenty-five miles or so after we leave here, then we'll turn east to get to the German/American lines."**

" **Are you sure it's safe to travel along there?"**

 **Troy replied, "According to headquarters it is, but we'll know more when we get out there. Are you ready to go?"**

 **Phillips nodded. "Just give us ten more minutes."**

" **Give a shout on the radio when you're set."**

 **When Troy and Moffitt returned to the jeeps, they found Tully there with Hitch. Troy smiled and asked, "You and Charley get your good-byes taken care of?" Tully grinned with a nod. "Thought so. You might want to wipe the lipstick off your face."**

 **#################**

 **That first day they followed the south and east routes until their coordinates indicated they were about ten miles from the lines they shared with the Germans. Troy got on the radio and said, "Sergeant Phillips, you and your people take a break here. My men and I will scout the way ahead. Corporals Taylor and Miller, keep your men in the halftracks on those 30 calibers. There's no good cover out here, so everyone keep their eyes open."**

 **Less than an hour later the Rat Patrol returned to the convoy and Troy told Phillips it was clear to get going. Phillips got on the radio and said, "Okay, everyone mount up! Let's get these trucks moving!"**

 **It turned out to be a long, slow day, but at least they hadn't seen any enemy activity. The jeeps and the men in them had been going nonstop all day. As the sun went down, after a hot meal, Phillips found Troy and his men setting up for the night. The sergeant asked, "What's the routine for watch, Troy? I don't see a need to double the guards and was wondering about working your men in."**

 **Troy said tiredly, "You can set whatever routine you'd like. My men and I are going to get some sleep."**

" **But…"**

" **No, you and your convoy got several breaks and chances to change drivers, but we've been at it all day. We barely had time to cool the jeeps down and skipped lunch all together, which I won't let happen again if I can help it. You have fifteen drivers and fifteen passengers, plus the eight manning the halftracks. I think you can figure out a watch rotation with that number to work with."**

 **Phillips said, "Yeah, you're right. I wasn't thinking about how much time you guys were on the go. We need you rested if we're going to make it in one piece."**

 **The night passed quietly for the four men of the Rat Patrol.**

 **#################**

 **Day two dawned with dark clouds. Moffitt joined Troy and Phillips as they went over the day's routne, which would be much as it was the day before. Moffitt looked up at the cloudy sky and said, "There was rain in the mountains last night."**

 **Phillips looked up and asked, "Does that affect us somehow?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Only indirectly. It's going to be a miserable morning until these clouds clear."**

 **As the sun rose, so did the heat and humidity. By the time the skies cleared all of the men were wet with sweat and had consumed most of their water supply to keep hydrated.**

 **At midday Troy led them into an oasis. He got on the radio and announced, "You've got one hour. Use it wisely." With that, men jumped out of the trucks whooping and hollering as they headed for the large pool of water. Troy shook his head and asked no one in particular, "Didn't I say 'wisely'?" Then he turned to his men. "Hitch, you and Moffitt fill the canteens and jerry cans from the well. Tully, check the jeeps over. Then everyone take a break and eat something."**

 **Corporals Taylor and Miller walked up to Troy. Taylor asked, "Where do you want us to station the halftracks, sarge?"**

 **Troy looked around quickly, then said, "Taylor, you and your men go over under those trees. Miller, take yours over next to that broken wall. Trade off every ten minutes so everyone gets some food and water."**

 **The corporals walked away to do as they'd been told as Sergeant Phillips joined Troy at the jeeps. Troy asked, "Are you gonna have your men top off your water supply?"**

 **Phillips looked at his men splashing around in the water and said, "I thought I'd give them a few minutes to cool off first. I wanted to ask if you think we're going to make it to that wadi you wanted to be at tonight."**

 **Troy nodded. "With this stop we'll be a bit later than expected, but we'll make it…" They heard the distant sound of an airplane overhead, then the telltale whistle of a bomb as it fell to earth. Without looking up Troy yelled, "Take cover!"**

 **The bomb exploded above them, but instead of shrapnel and death, leaflets floated to the ground all around the oasis. The men came out from hiding slowly and began to pick up the small sheets of paper.**

 **Moffitt and Hitch stood up where they'd taken cover at the well to watch the fluttering leaflets. First Hitch, then Moffitt each picked one up and read on one side:**

 **Five questions for the American soldier:**

 **1\. Are you certain of finding a job if you have the good luck to get back to the States safe and sound from the war?**

 **2\. Won't the best jobs be held by those who were wiser than you and avoided taking part in the war?**

 **3\. What security have you for your existence if you come back from the war, sick, wounded, minus a limb or even blinded?**

 **4\. Is your family sufficiently proved for if you are one of the many who will never see America again?**

 **5\. Are your savings secure against the inflation which is threatening the USA as a result of the absurdly high war loans, or will you and your family be reduced to beggars after the war?**

 **Then on the reverse side:**

 **Now, Jim, don't think and wait – life is short. You have only one chance! Escape from this bloody business.**

 **This will conduct you safely through our lines.**

 **Der Vorzeiger dieses Blattes hat den Kampf eingestellt. Er ist anstandig zu behandeln und zur nachsten Sammelstelle zu befordern.**

 **(Roughly translated: The forwarder of this sheet has stopped the fight. He is anstandig to handle and be demand to the nearest collection point.)**

 **Tully stood up and took a leaflet that had landed in the engine compartment.**

 **Troy snatched one off the hood of the other jeep. "I was really hoping we'd be able to avoid this."**

 **There was a sudden silence in the oasis as everyone read what had been dropped on them. Then Sergeant Phillips began to call out orders to his men, distracting them into dropping the leaflets and get to work.**

 **Moffitt and Hitch quickly finished getting water and returned to the jeeps. Moffitt said to Troy, "Well, they know we're out here."**

 **Troy nodded. "It won't do us any good to run. Let's just keep our eyes open and finish what we started. Hitch, give Tully a hand. Moffitt, check the maps for alternate routes … we may need them."**

 **#################**

 **It was about 1600 hours, maybe three hours after leaving the oasis, when they saw a dust cloud in the distance.**

 **Hitch said, "Maybe it's a dust storm, sarge."**

 **Troy began to move from the passenger seat to the back of the jeep as he said, "We can only hope." He saw that Moffitt had followed his lead and gave the signal that they should follow.**

 **As the jeeps sped away, the men in the halftracks went on even higher alert then they were. Sergeant Phillips took to the radio to remind his men to be ready and to scatter if they were attacked. The trucks passengers readied their weapons.**

 **On Troy's signal Hitch stopped and Tully pulled up next to him. With binoculars the sergeants peered across the desert at what was causing the rising cloud of dust. It was a storm all right, but not nature made.**

 **Troy and Moffitt saw a large column of Germans speeding in their direction. Troy said, "We're totally out numbered."**

 **Moffitt lowered his binoculars and said, "Do we go on the offense or defense, Troy?"**

" **Defense. There's too many to run off on our own. But we may have enough time to group the trucks together to use as cover."**

 **When Phillips saw the two jeeps speeding back, he had a feeling there wouldn't be good news. As soon as Troy explained the situation, the other sergeant began to calmly give his men orders via radio.**

 **By the time the Germans came into view, the trucks were parked bumper to bumper in a semicircle against a grouping of boulders. The two trucks carrying ammunition, fuel, and other explosives were pulled inside the group in hopes of protecting them. The halftracks were stationed on either end, all guns at the ready.**

 **Troy looked at the trucks and said, "The wagons are circled." He then looked at the Germans. "Let's go see what kind of confusion we can cause."**

 **The jeeps were up against mostly well manned, well-armed halftracks and trucks with mortar launchers in the back, but there were two tanks as well.**

 **Hitch and Tully sped expertly through and around the column, trying to stay one step out of reach of the German guns, but giving Troy and Moffitt every opportunity to do their jobs.**

 **As expected, two halftracks, two trucks, and the tanks managed to break away and headed for the Americans.**

 **The tanks stopped and began to shell the convoy, but always hitting in front of the trucks or behind the boulders—as if they didn't really want to hit anything, but rather cause their own kind of confusion.**

 **The halftracks ran up and down the line, shooting at anything that moved with 30 calibers, machine guns, and rifles. The men in the trucks fired mortars on the run, hitting just within the perimeter of the Americans. Shrapnel flew, injuring some and killing others. The Germans were careful though, and it soon became obvious to Sergeant Phillips that their plan was to take whatever they could to add to their own supplies, but kill as many Allies as they could.**

 **The fight was long and intense, but eventually the Rat Patrol prevailed and had what was left of the Germans they'd been up against running away. From there they sped back to help the convoy.**

 **One of the German trucks and a halftrack was dead in the water after Phillips men had killed the drivers. As the jeeps approached, the bodies were being pushed out so someone else could take over. However, the jeeps were faster and lighter, their operators all too good at what they did. Hitch and Tully maneuvered just right so Troy and Moffitt could disable the vehicles and kill the Germans.**

 **Then it was time to take on the tanks. Hitch moved alongside one, slowing enough so Troy could jump on. The sergeant climbed quickly to the hatch at the top, opened it, and dropped a grenade—sans pin—inside. As the inside of the tank exploded, Troy jumped off and was picked up by Hitch. The tank lurched forward a few feet, then its engine died along with the men inside. Without looking back Hitch headed for the second tank, intending to do the same thing, but the tank had already turned to follow their fleeing comrades.**

 **Moffitt and Tully were making short work of the remaining enemy with the help of Sergeant Phillips men. When Troy and Hitch arrived on scene, the job was even shorter and soon there were no more Germans left alive to run after their friends.**

 **However, the convoy did not get away unscathed. One of the halftracks had been blown up and many of the trucks were damaged, some beyond repair.**

 **When the jeeps stopped outside the wall of trucks, Phillips could be heard shouting orders to extinguish fires and help the wounded. Troy and Moffitt jumped out of the jeeps and Troy said, "Hitch, Tully, stay here and help keep watch. We don't need anyone sneaking up on us."**

 **Hitch grabbed a machine gun from its fender holster as he slid out from behind the wheel. "Right, sarge."**

 **Troy and Moffitt hurried between the trucks and quickly found Sergeant Phillips. Troy asked, "What are we looking at here?"**

 **Philips said, "So far there are six dead and five wounded. We lost one of the halftracks along with Corporal Taylor and his three men. I've got everyone I can spare putting out fires and checking the damaged trucks. The others are on watch. I could use help with the wounded."**

 **Troy turned to Moffitt. "Get a med kit and give 'em a hand."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Did the truck with the medical supplies survive?"**

 **Phillips nodded, then pointed and said, "Down there. Second from the end. I've had the wounded taken down there as well."**

" **All right, I'll see what I can do."**

 **As Moffitt hurried away, Phillips suddenly took a shaky breath and said, "I'm sure glad you and your men were here. I doubt we would've survived without you."**

 **Troy lied, "I'm sure you and your men would've gotten through it just fine." Then he said, "Keep doing what you're doing. I'm going to send a message to the 76** **th** **and let them know we're going to need some help."**

 **#################**

 **Hitch was standing in the back of one of the jeeps keeping a sharp eye on their surroundings when he heard a voice yell, "Hey! Hey!" He turned and looked up to see a soldier on top of the cab of the truck behind him. The soldier pointed and said, "Your friend's down!"**

 **Hitch looked for Tully and didn't see him at first. He quickly hopped out of the jeep and circled around to the other side of the second one. Tully had crumpled to the ground unconscious. Hitch knelt next to his friend and saw the hole in his jacket. He quickly opened it to see blood soaking his shirt. Hitch whispered, "Darn it, Tully. Why didn't you say something?" He looked up at the man on the truck's cab and hollered, "Go get Sergeant Troy!"**

 **Before the guy could move, Troy stepped between trucks and said, "Never mind! I'm right here!" As he neared the jeeps, he noticed Hitch kneeling on the ground blocking his view of something. "What's going on?"**

 **Without turning, Hitch said, "Tully's been hit, sarge!"**

 **Troy rushed to the private's side and dropped to his knees. "What happened? He didn't say anything when we got back."**

 **Hitch had Tully's shirt opened to check the wound. "I know. He just collapsed. Looks like the bleeding's stopped on its own, but it looks like he's lost quite a bit."**

 **Tully groaned as he opened his eyes. "I'm okay, sarge."**

 **Troy nodded as he stood up. "Yeah, sure you are. Humor me and let Moffitt take a look at it." He waved the guy on the truck down and said to Hitch, "Moffitt's helping with the wounded. Second truck at the west end. You two get him there and do what can to help."**

 **As the other man joined them, Hitch asked, "What are you gonna do, sarge?"**

" **I have to make a call. I'll join you as soon as I can."**

 **Moffitt happened to look up and saw Tully being helped in his direction. His eyes went directly to the blood on his driver. Moffitt gave quick instructions to the man helping him with the wounded before he hurried to get a blanket. "Put him here." Hitch and the other guy carefully lowered Tully onto the blanket. "What happened?"**

 **Hitch said, "He must've been hit during the firefight. He collapsed out by the jeeps. Looks like he's lost quite a bit of blood."**

 **Tully groaned with pain as Moffitt probed the wound in his left side as gently as possible. "There's medical supplies in that truck there. Get me a surgical kit and some plasma."**

 **Hitch nodded and quickly moved to the truck to get the requested items. Tully asked quietly, "You gonna take it out, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt gave him a slight smile. "That's the plan, Tully."**

" **Is there a lot of wounded?"**

" **Not as many as there could be. You just take it easy now. We'll get you taken care of." When Hitch got back with the surgical kit and plasma, Moffitt said, "I need you to procure two men to help with the wounded. Most of it's from shrapnel. Then I need you back here."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Right. I'll be right back."**

 **While waiting for Hitch to return Moffitt gave Tully a shot of morphine and started the IV with the plasma. "I'm sorry, Tully, but all I can give you is a little** **Procaine to numb the area a bit. There will still be some pain when I go in."**

 **Tully sighed as the morphine took effect. "That's okay, sarge."**

 **By the time Hitch returned with two people, Tully was ready. Moffitt instructed the two, "Remove what shrapnel you can and clean the wounds thoroughly before you bandage them. Make sure to clean the tweezer between men. Don't spare the alcohol. We have plenty."**

 **One of them indicated an unconscious man and asked, "What about Gary?"**

" **He's taken a bullet in the chest. I've done what I can for him. Take care of the others." Moffitt turned his attention back to Tully and said, "Are you ready?"**

 **Tully said, "Not really … but let's get it over with."**

 **Moffitt picked up the scalpel from the surgical kit and poured alcohol over the blade. "All right, Hitch, hold onto him." First Moffitt poured alcohol on the wound, then he began to cut a slit in Tully's skin. "I could feel the bullet when I probed the area. It felt like it was lodged between ribs."**

 **Tully dug his heels into the sand and gritted his teeth, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Hitch held Tully's shoulders while his friend gripped his wrists.**

 **Moffitt worked as quickly as possible, but by the time he got the bullet out, Tully was unconscious. He spared a glance at him and said to Hitch, "Why don't you check on the others."**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Phillips oversaw the transfer of supplies from the destroyed trucks to those that were at least made drivable. Hours later, when they were finished, Phillips said to Troy, "It's going to be dark soon, but it's not going to be a good idea to stay here for the night."**

 **Troy said, "You're right, it's not a good idea. We're going to drive through the night and get as far from here as possible. We'll stop only to change drivers and fuel up."**

" **Drive at night? I'm not sure that's a good idea either."**

" **Moffitt has worked out an alternate route. I've already informed the 76** **th** **of our plans so they're going to meet us as soon as they can."**

 **Phillips sighed. "Everyone's running on adrenaline. This isn't going to be fun."**

 **Troy said, "Adrenaline will take us quite a ways. Let's get this show on the road." When he went to check on Tully, he found him arguing with Moffitt and Hitch. "What's going on?"**

 **Tully was on his feet … barely, and said, "They want to load me into that truck, sarge."**

 **Hitch frowned as he said, "You're wounded, Tully…"**

" **Moffitt got the bullet out and stitched me up, and I've had a unit of plasma. I'm good enough to drive!"**

 **Moffitt said calmly, "You're on morphine and the wounded area is mostly numb because I gave you more Procaine. You're in no shape to do anything more than sleep, Tully."**

 **Troy said, "Moffitt's right. You're going to ride this one out this time."**

 **Tully said obstinately, "Then I'll ride in the jeep."**

" **Tully…"**

" **No, sarge! What if we run into trouble again? If you won't let me drive, the least I can do is man the 50 if necessary."**

 **Troy knew he was right. This was no time to be a man down. He glared at the pale, stubborn private and growled, "All right." Troy looked at Moffitt. "We're pulling an all nighter. You stay with the convoy and take point with the new route. Hitch and I will scout ahead and run interference if we have to."**

 **#################**

 **They stopped every two hours to change the trucks drivers. The Rat Patrol didn't have that luxury. They pushed on through their exhaustion, staying alert for any possible trouble.**

 **When the sun finally came up, Moffitt led the convoy to a waterhole. Troy told Phillips they would take a fifteen minute break for water and gas.**

 **Tully went to the back of the jeep and unlashed the jerry can of gas. He lifted it maybe two inches and then dropped it to grab his side with a gasp.**

 **Hitch saw him, but not in time to stop him. He quickly went to his friend's side and said, "Tully! What do you think you're doing?"**

 **Tully managed through gritted teeth, "Something … stupid."**

 **Hitch took his arm and led him to the passenger seat. "Sit. I'll take care of the jeeps."**

 **Moffitt arrived on the scene and took one look at Tully and asked, "What did you do?"**

 **Hitch walked by with the gas can. "He tried to help."**

" **I'd better check those stitches."**

 **Tully angrily said, "No, I'm fine!" Then he sighed at the look on his friend's face. "I'm sorry, sarge. I'm just tired … like everyone else."**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "That's all right, Tully. Morphine?"**

" **No thanks. I need to stay awake."**

" **How about some aspirin and more Procaine then?"**

 **Tully finally nodded. "Okay."**

 **Troy was standing a ways off watching the activity around him when Moffitt joined him. "How's Tully doing?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Exhausted and hurting. I couldn't get him to take any morphine, so I gave him aspirin and Procaine. At least it will numb the pain somewhat."**

 **#################**

 **Tully sat quietly in the jeep wishing he had something to do other than sit quietly in the jeep. Two of Sergeant Phillips men walked by with jerry cans of water and one said sullenly, "Maybe we should do what that piece of paper said. I wonder how bad a German POW camp could be."**

 **The other man shrugged and said, "Maybe. I really don't want to end up a beggar after the war. I have a wife and two kids back home to take care of."**

 **Tully followed them with his eyes. At first he was angry that anyone would take those leaflets seriously. Then he realized that they were just as tired as he was. Tully stood up slowly and walked to the truck where the two men were now loading the water into one of the trucks. He stood there for a second, then said quietly, "I happened to hear what you two were talkin' about back there." They looked at him, then back at each other. "You know it's just propaganda, right? The Germans are just tryin' to scare us."**

" **Well, they're doin' a darn good job of that."**

" **I know, but we have to at least put on a brave front for those around us. We all have to believe we're gonna get out of this war alive."**

 **Both men nodded and one said, "Yeah, you're right. We shouldn't be talking like that. Sometimes, when I'm tired like I am now, it's hard to believe we're going to win this thing."**

 **Tully said, "That's why we have keep encouraging each other. We have to keep our spirits alive whatever way we can. You have a wife and kids to get back to." He looked at the other man. "You must have someone back home waiting for you too."**

 **He nodded. "Yeah, I've got a girl and my family."**

" **And I have a wife I think about every chance I get."**

" **Yeah, it makes sense." He took a leaflet out of his pocket, crumpled it up, and dropped it to the ground. "We can't let them think they're winning."**

 **Troy caught up with Tully as he started back to the jeeps. "That was a good thing you said to them."**

 **Tully shrugged. "They were talkin' like they believed what those leaflets said. I couldn't ignore that. I had to say something."**

" **Yeah, I've been hearing some of the talk since the attack. Everyone's exhausted and scared. They're not thinking straight at times. We all just need to get through this. We should be running into the guys from the 76** **th** **soon."**

 **#################**

 **It was midday and the convoy continued on. Troy was beginning to think they might just make it without any more run-ins with the Germans … but that hope was short lived as a scout column appeared just northeast of them.**

 **Hitch sped up and slowed when he was side-by-side with Sergeant Phillips truck. Troy yelled, "Column coming from the northeast! There isn't room to scatter the trucks so stay close together and keep the munitions and fuel on the protected side!" When Phillips nodded his understanding, Troy signaled Hitch to take off.**

 **Tully climbed into the back to man the 50 as Moffitt pulled up alongside Corporal Miller's halftrack at the rear and yelled, "Keep moving! If any of the Germans break away to come after the convoy, run the line and do your best to protect them until we can get back here!" Then he glance back at Tully. "Ready?"**

 **Tully shouted back, "Let's go!"**

 **The Rat Patrol met the Germans head-on with guns blazing. This scout column was smaller than the first one they'd met with and probably not expecting to run into the convoy, but they put up a good fight.**

 **A few minutes into the skirmish a shell sailed overhead and exploded on the ground. Troy turned and saw that a large detail from the 76** **th** **had arrived on scene. A tank had shot off a well-placed shell to let the Rat Patrol know they were there. The jeeps broke off their attack as what was left of the German column turned tale at the sight of the reinforcements.**

 **#################**

 **When Sergeant Phillips saw the 76** **th** **coming, he called for the convoy to halt. Instead of trying to find which frequency they were on, Phillips quickly climbed onto the hood of the truck and frantically pointed to the firefight. He breathed a sigh of relief when part of the detail broke away and headed out to join the fight … which turned out to be short-lived for them.**

 **Phillips' men cheered as the Germans ran.**

 **#################**

 **Troy had Hitch stop the jeep alongside the leading American halftrack when they returned to the convoy. Phillips had already greeted the 76** **th** **and said to Troy, "This is Captain Jackson."**

" **I'm Sergeant Troy. Glad you got here when you did, captain."**

 **Jackson said, "So am I, sergeant. It looks like you've had a rough go of it. We've brought everything needed to get you safely to our division from here."**

 **Moffitt pulled up next to the other jeep. "Hitch, grab Tully!"**

 **With one fluid movement Hitch was out of his jeep to catch Tully as he collapsed.**

 **Jackson yelled, "Medic!"**

 **The 76** **th** **had brought enough men to put fresh drivers in the convoy's trucks without taking away any protection. The wounded were checked by medics before loaded into ambulances for the ride to the 76** **th** **Division's medical unit.**

 **When they reached their destination, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch followed Tully's stretcher into medical. The wounded and exhausted private had been given a dose of morphine and was thankfully sleeping. Then Troy and Moffitt left Hitch to keep an eye on things while they reported to the division's commander.**

 **After listening to their report, Lt. Gen. Wright said, "Ten dead, six wounded. After all that, I must say I'm almost surprised you're standing here before me, Sergeant Troy."**

" **Yes, sir. It was a bit touch and go. It was a relief when your people arrived to help us out."**

 **Moffitt noticed a leaflet on the Lt. General's desk and picked it up. It was in German and as he read it, Wright said, "With all the propaganda that's being dropped on the Allies, High Command decided it was time we dropped some of our own."**

 **Troy's brow furrowed as he looked at the leaflet Moffitt held, "What's it say?"**

 **Moffitt translated—**

 **The front of the leaflet read:**

 **FROM FRONT…**

 **Attacked!**

 **FROM BEHIND…**

 **Written off!**

 **In the OKW defence plan the Atlantic wall and the 40 kilometre wide coastal area behind it are merely a living mine field. Every soldier in the coastal area is only a living mine for the OKW, which is expected to delay a breakthrough but not to stop it.**

 **THE SLAUGHTER AT THE ATLANTIC WALL IS FORGOTTEN.**

 **FROM THE SEA the artillery of the Allied ships made wide breaches in the Atlantic wall. After the shells came the massive waves of land troops.**

 **IN THE AIR the Luftwaffe fights using all avail able forces, against an overwhelming superior force. For each Allied plane shot down, ten new ones come. For each German plane downed, no new ones come. Everyone can see that the number of German planes becomes smaller daily.**

 **ON LAND an Allied infantry company now attacks every German platoon at all points of penetration.**

 **THE OKW COUNTED FROM THE START ON THE LOSS OF THE COASTAL DIVISIONS**

 **For them, there is no withdrawal from the enemy. This is shown in the allotment of trucks and cars. This shows in the quality of the replacements.**

 **The reverse said:**

 **They consist of men who are too old or too young for real frontline duty, men who 6 months ago were only considered fit for garrison duty, including a high percentage of ethnic German foreigners and men of unreliable foreign units.**

 **What can be considered battle proven units in this zone are supposed to serve with these replacements and be sacrificed with them.**

 **FROM IN FRONT ATTACKED - FROM BEHIND WRITTEN OFF**

 **THAT IS THE SITUATION ON THE ATLANTIC WALL.**

 **AND THIS IS ONLY THE START OF THE TWO-FRONT WAR.**

 **Polish Speaking German Soldiers**

 **Appeal of Allied Armies**

 **POLES!**

 **1\. You were drafted into the German army. Intruders are branded with the disgraceful name Volksdeutsch.**

 **2\. Your ancient enemy forced you into this seacoast sector without reserves or transportation. They use you as human mines in front of the German tanks.**

 **3\. Allied soldiers, sailors and airmen have started a fierce battle against Hitler's Germany - a battle which will forever stop the tyranny of our common enemy and the enslavement of the Polish people.**

 **4\. Every shot you fire against the freedom-fighters is a shot into Poland's heart.**

 **5\. Every Pole who ceases this useless fight saves his own life and the life of Poland.**

 **SHOW THIS LEAFLET TO OUR SOLDIERS**

 **Troy looked at Lt. Gen. Jackson and said, "With all due respect, sir, does High Command really feel this will solve the problem?"**

 **Jackson sighed. "It's a game, sergeant, to see who will succumb first."**

 **When Troy and Moffitt left the Lt. General, Moffitt said quietly and for Troy's ears only, "Seems like a childish game to me."**

 **#################**

 **Tully awoke the next afternoon. Moffitt was dozing next to him. He shifted and hissed with pain as the stitches in his side pulled with the movement.**

 **Moffitt was awake instantly. "Easy, Tully. You did a number on my handiwork yesterday."**

" **Did I? Sorry about that."**

 **Moffitt smiled as his friend settled back down. "Manning the 50 tore most of the stitches out. But the medics and doctors have put you right again."**

 **Tully looked at the sergeant. "I don't really remember much after we went up against that German column."**

" **Just as well. Suffice it to say the 76** **th** **made it just in time to help us out of a jam."**

 **Tully yawned. "So it's over? We made it?"**

 **Moffitt patted his friend's shoulder. "Yes, we did. Why don't you go back to sleep now."**

" **Are Troy and Hitch okay?"**

" **They're fine. Still sleeping off their exhaustion when they aren't here with you."**

 **Tully closed his eyes, satisfied with the answer. "You should rest too."**

 **Moffitt sat back in the chair and closed his eyes as he relaxed. "I'm resting just fine, Tully."**


End file.
